Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of video systems, and in particular, to a video-on-demand system that provides a viewer with a selection of displays for viewing video.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video-on-demand systems are currently being designed and implemented. The video-on-demand system offers an individual viewer various selections from a video content library for viewing on-demand. Some examples of video content include movies, television shows, documentaries, news, and sports. The video-on-demand system receives a request from the viewer to view a particular selection from the video content library. In response to the request, the video-on-demand system transfers the selected video content over a communication system to the viewer""s display. Thus, the video-on-demand system allows a viewer to immediately view selected video content.
Video-on-demand systems use a television set-top box for remote control. Using the set-top box, the viewer may view a video content menu on the television and order video content for display on the television. Unfortunately, the set-top box is a special component that is closely coupled to the television. The set-top box does not have a video display and is not mobile. The set-top box does not offer a selection of displays or bandwidths.
The invention solves the above problems with a video-on-demand system that uses a second communications system and display. The second communications system could be the web, and the second display could a web browser running on a portable computer. Advantageously, the viewer can preview video content on their portable computer using a cheap web connection before selecting video content for television viewing. The portable computer has many other uses and eliminates the cost of a special television set-top box.
The video-on-demand system transfers a control screen signal to a second communication system and receives a viewer control signal from the second communication system. The video-on-demand system transfers video signals to either a first communication system or the second communication system based on the viewer control signal. The second communication system uses less bandwidth to transfer the video signals than the first communications system. The control screen could be a web page that includes: 1) a video display menu with a selection of displays and bandwidths to display the video signals, 2) a video content menu with a video preview selection, and/or 3) a video display control menu comprising play, pause, rewind, fast forward, and stop. The video-on-demand system implements the control screen menu selections.